nationfandomcom-20200223-history
In Session
' In Session', first aired April 5th, 2010, is a group of political channels made by Villanova Inc. and broadcasted by Lovian Cable Company and in the following countries, Britian, Australia, South Africa, New Zealand, Ireland, Canada and America. There are a series of four channels each with a different political event from either Lovia or around the world. The channels mainly focus on debates, hearings, trials, and legislative sessions. Each channel, a different situation. Sometimes because of major legislatures in vacation, a news program called News From Lovia '''or '''Politics From Around the World '''will be shown on various channels. In Session The first In Session channel only focuses on Lovian Politics. The channel focuses on Hearings, debate in the First Chamber and vote in the Second Chamber. The channel also has full access coverage in major trials like Galahad v. The Brigade Trial and The People v. IGP Trial. The session also covers elections and local political conventions and rallies, and had total coverage of both 2011 elections. It can be found on channel 11 on LCC. In Session 2 The second channel '''In Session 2 is a mixed channel with extra political coverage from Lovian politicians, interviews, two different news shows listed above. The channel has aired amazing interviews with former Prime Ministers from Lovia, a interview with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper, and former British Prime Minister Tony Blair. Most of the time it shows Political and election coverage from New Zealand and Australia, the New Zealand House of Representatives and Australian Legislature. In Session 2 can be found on Channel 12 on LCC. In Session 3 ' In Session 3' focuses on other international legislatures, United States of America and Canada. The channel focuses on a News Program which focuses on the politics between the two countries called North American Politics. The channel focuses about 70% on the American House of Representatives, Senate and other interviews with American politicians. The other time focuses on Canadian politics, Province Politics, and the House of Commons and Senate of Canada. it can be found on Channel 13 on LCC. In Session 4 ' In Session 4' in partnership with BBC, foucuses on the Legislatures of Ireland and but mostly the British House of Commons. The channel airs a one hour News Program every day from, somtimes multipule times about Irish and British Politics called BBC-Nova News. The minor focus is Irish Politics and only airs the politics from there a few times a day, also minor are interviews that are done but they have been able to get interviews with such leaders like Tony Blair, Gordon Brown, David Cameron, Ed Miliband and over five interviews with Enda Kenny. On Wednesday when the House of Commons is in session they air live Prime Minister's Questions and re-air it all day. The House of Lords is only aired on Sunday which is called Lords of Sunday in which highlights from the week and interviews are shown. The channel can be found on channel 14 on LCC. In Session 5 ' In Session 5' is a channel on various topical political issues showing political shows from Canada, the United States, Australia and the United Kingdom. Such programs include Hardball with Chris Mathews, Question Time!, Meet the Press, Face the Nation, and other various political talk shows. The channel only has three original programs which are Opinion Squared, The Worldwide Sphere, Elections Global. The Worldwide Sphere has reach acclaim from many reporters and is now shown weekly on various channels in the English world. Category:Politics Category:Villanova Inc. Category:Television channel Category:Television company